


Derek Hale

by stilinskisoul



Series: Personality analysis [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: MBTI, Personality Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been told by a lot of you that you're looking forward to Derek's typing, so now here it is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale

###  **Derek Hale**

###  **ENTJ**

**Te:** Derek plans and his priority is always to find immediate solutions to his problems, for instance, he didn’t refrain from having his pack to kidnap Jackson and test out the kanima venom on him to see whether he is the homicidal creature or not. He is extremely action-oriented and becomes impatient with Scott’s whining quickly, because he values competence, all the while repressing emotions. This is exactly why Derek appeared to be furious when Scott didn’t learn anything despite the fact that Derek has already started training him. (He had a pretty underdeveloped Fi at this time, which also played a role in his interactions with Scott.) Derek naturally wants control, and not from just anyone—he himself wants to be the leader. Derek is dedicated to tasks and duty, but is reluctant to follow someone else’s orders—he figures out his own way of doing things. His impatience with others’ feelings and possible unwillingness towards their tasks that Derek gave them makes him a very strict Alpha/leader. The only open door into his mind for corruption leads through his rationale and logic—Peter could persuade Derek to fight with him, because he offered an overall reasoning why his vindictive purposes were righteous.

**Ni:** Derek envisions something, then immediately takes action to make it a reality, constantly converging towards that one goal. His dominant function is a judging function, which makes him impatient with details, hence he doesn’t assess a situation thoroughly, rather acts on it to find a direct solution to it (Te). He tends to cut to the core of things, and has a good insight into other people, hence he knows how he could influence them easiest—see him trying to persuade the teenagers, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, to join his pack via emotional manipulation. Due to his Ni, he knew what should have been done to achieve his aim, but since emotional manipulation isn’t TeFi’s cup of tea, he eventually failed on the long shot. Derek is very goal-oriented and forward-thinking; e.g. his diabolical plan to become Alpha in season 1, or the fact that he instinctively knew Scott had Alpha tendencies in him in season 2.

 

**Se:** Derek might have been in a TeSe loop at the beginning of the show, because he was focused on action to an extreme extent, and less on envisions. He’s clearly an opportunist, who, when fighting, will take advantage of his surroundings and environment—he sees a chance and takes it. He taught his Betas in a profoundly physical way and his mind and thoughts revolve around what he could do to solve a situation. His Se wasn’t healthy at first, because Derek was dogmatic, stubborn, judgmental, critical and hard to please. He had an arrogant vibe to him and he was overly focused on the flaws of others. He was reluctant to recognize facts that contradicted his beliefs/ideas/visions; this was true of him to the extent that he became furious when someone spelled these flaws out right into his face. Derek’s development began when he started interacting more with Stiles, whose dominant Ni constantly stimulated Derek’s. Before that, he aggressively tried to enforce his own principles/standards and viciously defended his own ideas/values/actions/methods as superior, e.g. when he didn’t let Scott kill Peter for his own purpose (which was to become Alpha), and no one could prove him his plan had (moral) flaws in it—Stiles and Scott judged Derek for this at first, but of course, Derek’s Fi couldn’t care less about their opinion of his actions. (Talk about ‘the end sanctifies the means’-way of thinking.)

**Fi:** Derek’s inferior function was extremely underdeveloped until Scott’s dominant Fi started stimulating it. Derek wasn’t compassionate at all, and had to learn how to be a bit more empathetic. He mainly used his Fi to justify his actions to himself, to determine whether his actions were righteous or not. Later, when his lower stack started to develop, he was willing to protect anyone who was needy/helpless, regardless of Derek’s personal feelings towards them or whether they were part of his pack or not; for instance when he shoved Chris under him to protect him with his own body from the explosion next to them. Fi is prone to noticing other individuals’ needs, and will feel a temptation to lend a helping hand (provided that it’s well-developed and healthy)—Derek is the same, he always has been, because he’s extremely loyal to those he considers his family (this includes his pack, too). He won’t betray anyone, is reliable and cannot be corrupted. Instead of talking about his feelings, Derek always acts on them; he shows it when he cares for someone, not says it out loud. He organized his life around those who were important to him, which is basically a Te superior’s love language.

**NOTES:** Because ENTJs are dominant Judgers (and dominant Te users), they have an ‘agenda first, analysis later’ approach to whatever they set their mind to. Derek is clearly not an INTJ, because differing from the introverted counterpart, Derek wants to control everything openly, wants everyone to know and acknowledge him as the leader. He has a drive in him to force others to explicitly know he’s the one in charge, and leads on the stage, not from behind the scenes (TeNi - ><\- NiTe opposition). For better understanding and a wider insight, let’s see Peter, who, when wants something, works silently, secretly, while Derek is always louder about his leadership. He wanted to openly establish his status, while Peter was okay with pulling the strings from the shadows. (Imagine the two xNTJs as two kinds of parasites—the ENTJ is the one that’s stubbornly stuck on your skin and sucking your blood, while the INTJ is the one living in your bowels, silently eating you away from the inside, basically a true resident evil.) Derek is also more impatient with details than his uncle. Hence Derek is an antisocial extrovert, not an introvert.


End file.
